


How to be a lady

by Sharpshooter57



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gangs, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpshooter57/pseuds/Sharpshooter57
Summary: How to be a lady, one must always present themselves as though they are constantly up for sale for men, they must be obedient, they mustn’t argue back as men are always correct. Your voice must sound like that of a singing bird and you must be as innocent as a new born baby. You are only here to please. You are only here to please your host, your husband, your man.Yeah right.





	1. Chapter 1

_How to be a lady, one must always present themselves as though they are constantly up for sale for men, they must be obedient, they mustn’t argue back as men are always correct. Your voice must sound like that of a singing bird and you must be as innocent as a new born baby. You are only here to please. You are only here to please your host, your husband, your man._

These were the rules you were forced to live by, you never knew your real mother as she died to ‘illness’, that’s what you were told. You knew it was a lie, she were slaughter in cold blood, you were part of a deal. A rich couple, the woman could not bear a child, so the male of this pair forced himself upon your mother until she had his kin. The moment you left the womb her throat was cut, the first blood which ever lay upon your skin was that of the only person you could trust in this world.

Needless to say, your ‘father’ was disappointed in having a female, what use would you be, too dumb and fragile to lead a business and too delicate to work on his rail road. Then he finally figured out the only use for a woman in this day and age, to be sold. Sold like a piece of art work to the highest bidder…or the next business man with the best proposition. You were trained to be a lady, forced to wearing long gowns since the day you could stand, rulers fastened to your back to keep it straight, books balanced upon your head so that one day you would move as gracefully as a sparrow through the crisp morning air of spring. Elocution lessons had you standing in front of a candle pronouncing the letter ‘p’, without letting the candle even flicker slightly. You had mastered the art of ballroom dancing, feet bleeding onto the cool marble floor as your father’s servant spun you around until your body became so limp you couldn’t hold yourself up.

Nothing was ever good enough.

You were never good enough.

The moment your brother was born was the moment you were no longer part of the family, no longer were you a human, you were just a tool for your father to use. The nights you cried yourself to sleep, clutching your stomach in agony after your father scolded you for eating the food which was prepared for you, he forced his fingers down your throat till nothing remained in your stomach. You were nothing more than a shell. 

Although you were born into one of the wealthiest families in all of London, you still had some of your mother’s genetics, her kind soul, tough skin and reckless behaviour. You were brought up with the strictest rules but when your father left on business trips, you were out of the house. Your mother had made quite a name for herself in the streets, people who took care of her while she carried you knew who you were and took you in. Some blamed you for your mother’s death but those were silenced by the others. You were trained by the top fighters as Robert Tapping was once your mothers lover, he tried his best to be a fatherly figure, but you wanted none of it. You’d fight until blood was split or bones broken. You felt alive as you dodge and landed hits, drinking beer with your fellow team mates before scampering back to your house and hiding under the thin sheets upon your straw mattress in the attic. Praying for the day you would be able to escape this hell hole.

Unfortunately, today was not the day.

 

You stood next to the piano in a long baby pink gown, the corset so tight around your chest it almost restrained your lungs from letting you sing the songs. Smiling the lyrics left your lips as your audience spun and danced around the shinning marble floor while the chandeliers above were reflecting light through the gems, scattering rays across the room lighting up even the dimmest of areas were the servants stood. You glanced over to your friend Mary who was holding a tray of drinks, you became friends with her after she caught you sneaking out. She’d tell you tales of her younger days when she fought, she was leader of a fight club for a while until her husband fell sick and she could no longer survive on the streets and had to take up being a servant to your father. She lives in the servant quarters where you sometimes visit just to escape the false twisted reality you were forced to live in. She didn’t speak much of her husband, you assumed he died of natural causes until one day she broke down in front of you. You still remember the moment you watched her tears streaming out of her eyes as she spoke the words , “You’re father, he’s the one who killed him for trying to come see me!, he shot him right in front of me and told me I was never allowed to leave, I stay, I stay for you. The last bit of hope this family has.”

In a way Mary was the mother you always wish you had. Your ‘mother’ right now was drunkenly sipping wine from her glass, her cackling laughter filled the room almost drowning out the melody you were creating. She was the definition of everything you hated, the perfect lady who followed all the rules, a waste of space. A spineless woman you’ve wanted to escape the clutches off.

“ _Oh Christ”_ You sighed as she walked towards you, heels clicking upon the floor until she stood in front of you. She coughed at you before shuffling her shoulders back and glaring at you. Groaning internally as you straightened your spine and continued to sing. The moment her back was turned you slumped back down into a comfier position. It was her fault you were stuck singing. It was almost for advertising purpose. Your father was on a business trip and whenever he left, your mother would hold events trying her best to sell you off while also finding a lady for your brother Fredrick. Fredrick, what a fucking twat. Basically, a smaller somehow more stuck up version of your father, he definitely only knew how to treat a woman like a piece of garbage rather than a human being.

The night carried on, you kept singing, guests clapping after every song. Eventually the night was dying down and the guests started leaving slowly. You stepped down from the stage and started to stride towards Mary for a drink, your throat was so dry you were ready to cough up saw-dust.

“Ah (f/n), this is Harry, you know his father, he owns the medicine factories, he’s very prosperous” She smiled as her hand rested upon his shoulder, he looked you up and down.

“Problem?” You snarked before being slapped across the face by your mother, you winced as you turned your head back to face him. You gave a small curtsey, “Forgive me, all that singing has made me forget my manors, it’s a pleasure to meet you sir” You smiled as you carefully placed your hands in front of you, “What brings you here on this beautiful evening?, I hope my singing was too your liking.”

“You were off key a few times,” He snarked as you continued smiling not letting the weak excuse for an insult affect you, “I came here in replace of my father, you see he’s got into some trouble lately with some twins.”

“Twins?” You mother asked as you raised an eyebrow equally as curious.

“Yes, the Frye twins, apparently thats names they go by, one male in a top hat and the female always seems to have a cane, but they don’t seem that threatening, just some more common scum trying to break the chain” He laughed before taking a sip of his wine, “I also came here to see if you were all my father described”

“I hope I lived up to your standards” You said giving an innocent smile as he scoffed, “Was I not an adequate form of entertainment?”

“Barely” He sighed holding his empty glass in the air as you watched Mary scamper forwards, “I wouldn’t even give you a second glance, you sounded like a drowning cat, not to mention how much of your skin is on show you whore.” He slammed the glass down on the tray causing Mary to tip it, the wine being thrown all down your mother.

“Oh miss I-I-I am so so so sorry, here let me-“ Mary spoke before your mother shoved her onto the floor.

“This dress is worth more than your life!” She screeched as Harry removed his handkerchief from his pocket handing it to your mother, “You stupid excuse for a servant!.”

“Please let me-“

“You’ve done enough” You mother said dabbing herself dry with the cloth, “I must go change”.

“I shall come with you miss, in case you need any help” Harry gave a greasy smirk as he placed his hand around your mothers’ waist and walked off.

 

 

“You alright?” You asked offering your hand down to Mary as she grabbed it standing up, “I mean if you didn’t throw the wine on her I was going to throw it on her at some point” You smirked as Mary shook her head, you could see the worry in her eyes, “Don’t worry about it, you’re not getting fired, Harry’s probably going to go fuck her so she’ll soon forget”

“You can’t say that about-“ Mary began as you sighed looking at her, “She is a bit of a whore isn’t she” She whispered as you lightly slapped her shoulder laughing, “You didn’t hear it from me but that’s the third gent she’s got with since he’s been away”

“Not surprising, she can’t keep those legs shut when money and jewellery are on offer-“You were cut of mid-sentence as you heard crashing coming from down the corridor, you and Mary looked at each other.

“I’ll go see what that was, you make sure the wine doesn’t stain this floor” You said to Mary as she sprung into a panic running off to go fetch some water.

You strode past the last few guests and headed down the corridor, a shiver ran down your spine as a gust blew right through you. _Someones broken in_. You removed your heels so you became almost silent. You carried on peering around corners until you came to a door which was slightly open, looking at the handle it had been bent forward. _Shattered the lock_. You pushed the door open slowly and took a step in.

“Not a word” A man spoke into your ear, you could feel his stubble rubbing against your neck, “Not unless you want your blood split across this carpet”.

“If you’re here to steal money you’re in the wrong room” You sighed turning your head slightly to face him only to have the sharp metal pressed further against your neck, “So you’re not here for money then?, huh, you here to kidnap me for ransom cause I can tell ya right now my father won’t pay it”

“I don’t even know who the fuck you are love” He spoke as you felt his hand wander around your waist.

“If you’re planning on having some fun with me, I’d advise you remove your knife otherwise you’ll be fucking a corpse, I’d rather be dead than have some scum like you touch me” You spat as he took a step forward forcing your body to do the same.

“I’m a gentleman, I’ll at least take you for a walk first” He said a slight hint of humour in his voice, “Although I will say that’s a very pretty looking necklace you’ve got on, must have cost a pretty penny”

You ignored him as he walked you towards the sofa, suddenly he shoved you forwards you tumbled down onto the floor before turning glaring at him, he gestured to the sofa with the knife. “Did you not hear what I said before” You said squinting to try and see him in the room. The only lighting fixture was two small candle lit lights by the door and the moon casting a silver light on his long brown leather coat, a small glint came from his wrist. Your eyes wandered upwards, rough stubble which touched your skin so gently before had a large scar running through it. A matching scar ran through his eyebrow and upon his head he wore a top hat. “Strange for a thief to wear a top hat” You smiled as he spun the knife through his fingers.

“I’m an assassin love” He smirked as he pulled back his jacket revealing a kukri upon his thigh, “So you better start begging for your life”

“That’s the last thing I’ll be doing” You smirked as you leant back on the sofa, opening your arms and resting them on the back, “Cause I know damn well I’m not your target”, you watched as the man titled his head in curiosity, “That guy who’s got those medicine factories, that’s your target isn’t it?” You asked as you stretched one arm in front of you looking at your red painted nails, “Or am I wrong?” You began picking dirt out from underneath them.

“Who the bloody hell are you?” He said more urgency in his voice than before, “How do you know that?”

“You really don’t know who I am, well I guess you are from the streets not many know of me since you’re all too lower class for my mother” You sighed as he placed one foot in front of him, he was getting ready to strike, “Look I’m (f/n), I’m really actually from the streets like you, well that’s where I want to be but unfortunately I’m stuck here being sold off to the highest bidder. While that stuff’s happening, you tend to hear what’s going on, and your name was brought up Mr Frye, or shall I call you…” You trailed off hoping he would fill in the gap.

“Jacob Frye” He said as he threw his coat forward, completing dismissing you as a threat, “Sorry love but I’ve got to cut this meeting short, I’ve got places to be” He said as he strode off.

“Hey wait!” You shouted as he stopped and turned to you, “You really think I wouldn’t notice?”

Jacob smirked as he reached into his pocket pulling out your necklace, “Thought I’d make a few pennies on the job”, he threw it back to you as you caught it.

“Narr have it” You tossed it back as he grabbed it mid air, “You broke the chain.”

He let out a small laugh before running out the room.

 

You waited a few second before heading back to the main room. Mary stood next to the now shiningly clean floor, “I can basically my face in that it’s so clean” You smirked as Mary ran towards you hugging you tightly, “Jheez I’ve only been gone a couple minutes”

“This hooded man just ran past me with a blade, I thought he’d got you!” She muttered into your shoulder as you sighed rubbing her back, “I could never live with myself if you got hurt”

“You both know he wouldn’t have left that room unscathed if I didn’t want him too” You said as she leaned out of the hug, “Quick question, where’s Miss (your mother) at?”

“Last time I saw her she was with that-“

You and Mary both looked up are you heard an ear piercing scream, you dashed off feeling Marys hand brush over you dress as she tried to stop you. You grabbed a knife from the catering table before running up the stairs, _Fucking corset_ , as you ran you cut down the front of your corset allowing yourself to breath a bit. “Help me!” You heard your mother cry as you quickly spun on your feet turning around and sharply turning a corner, grabbing something before pulling back hearing a snapping noise.

“Ah fuck me” You said as you sat on the floor not knowing what you just ran into, you held your nose as you looked up seeing Jacob towering over you.

“I mean you do look ravishing so maybe another time” He winked before running past.

“What a little shit” You smirked almost laughing as you stood up, you jogged on to where the guards where filtering in and out of the room. You watched eyebrow raised as you mother left the room, her dress loosely thrown on as she ran towards you. “Something wrong mother?” You said knowing fully well it would piss her off.

“Yes!” She snapped, “Some man just killed Harry, it’s a good job I-“ She stopped herself as she coughed trying to cover up that she even started the second half of the sentence.

“Oh really? What a shame” You said not even a slight hint of remorse in your tone, “Tsk, I bet he would have been a perfect husband” You shook your head as you looked at your mothers angry gaze, “Oh come on you really thought I’d marry him after you’ve fucked him!”. She slapped you across the face.

“How dare you-“, You slapped her right back causing her to stumble backwards in shock, “What do you think you’re doing!,  wait till I tell your father”

“Oh I’m so scared what is he going to do, send me out on the streets, cause I’d fucking love that!” You shouted back, “I’m so sick and tired of your crap, I want to be free of this god damn place, so go ahead tell _Father_ what a bad lady I’ve been cause I don’t fucking care anymore”, you laughed as you tossed the knife into your right hand and pointed it to her, “So try me.”

“Tsk, we will be having words!” She snapped as she back handed the blade away, “Don’t point that thing at me, like you know how to use it” She scolded as the guards escorted her off.

 

 

“So there was a dead man!?” Mary said as she washed the dishes, you sat on the counter top in trousers and a shirt which you had bought last time you went out, “Was it that Harry man?”

“Legally I don’t think I’m meant to say, but yes, and I know who did it-“ You nearly jumped out of your skin as Mary dropped a plate shattering it.

“It was that hooded-“ You shoved your hand over Marys mouth.

“Shush, he just helped me out of a marriage least we can do is lie a little” You winked as she nodded, “Besides he’s not too bad looking maybe I’ll marry him,” You looked down at Mary who was smiling at you, “Oh fuck off” You laughed throwing a wet cloth at her as she laughed. “I do hope I see him again though”

“Hm and why’s that?” Mary asked picking up the pieces of the plate.

“I’ve got his necklace and he’s got mine” You smirked holding up a small coin on a leather strap


	2. Second Meeting

It had been around a week after you met Jacob, your father had heard about the mishap which occurred and also your foul nature towards your mother. So you now sat outside your fathers office as you could hear him shouting demands at guards and servants about how weak security was at the event.

“Such bullshit” You muttered under your breath as the door suddenly flew open and the staff orderly but hurriedly marched out. Begrudgingly you stood up and walked into his office, “I am sorry Father I-“

“Did **_I_**  tell you to speak!” He snapped as you shut up standing straight. As much as it annoyed you, you were scared of your father for too many reason, thoughts of him doing things haunted your memory the moment you looked at him. You never wanted it to happen again. “Now what was this about you telling your own mother to fuck off” He glared as he paced around you as though he was stalking his pray.

You stayed silent trying to think of a remark which wouldn’t cause him to give backlash, “Did I stutter” He whispered into your ear as his hand viciously gripped your shoulder causing you to wince in pain.

“I was not thinking straight Father, I am sorry and wish to be punished in any way you see fit” The words seem to come out your mouth automatically, too many times have you begged for forgiveness and too many times you’ve said the wrong thing.

“I want you to go with your mother and give your condolences to Elliotson family” He spoke as he let go and walked off to the desk. You watched in complete silence as he reached into a draw and produced a letter, “An invite to the funeral, you are to attend, and **_you are to behave_** ” He smiled handing you the letter, “Or I’m going to have to teach you a lesson…” He spoke softly his fingers traced your jaw line before holding your face in his hand, “Again.” His face fell as you stared him in the eye, gripping the letter tightly to stop your hands from trembling.

“I understand father” You manged to mutter out as he nodded and walked off, waving his hand dismissing you as you scrambled to your feet and left.

 

 

“You’ve gotta go to that posh twats funeral?” Mary asked as she handed you a dark gown, “God I’d just sack it off”

“If I could I would Mary, you know what my Father did and I-“ You choked as she tightened the corset, “No need to take your anger out on me” You wheezed as she apologised loosening it slightly.

“If only I could get my hands around that greasy buggers neck I’d snap it in two!” She said sharply as she tied a bow.

“You and me both” You sighed lifting your arms as the dress was placed over you, “To make things worse I’ve got to go with Miss”.

“God I’d just jump into the grave myself” Mary muttered as you laughed, “Well I think you look beautiful” She smiled taking a step back as you looked in the mirror.

The dark blue dress hugged your torso before ballooning out towards the lower end, trails of black silk ribbon ran up and down the edges, the sleeves reaching to just the tip of your fingers. You looked towards Mary as she was rummaging furiously around in boxes, “Where is it!?” She said you could hear the worry in her voice.

“You looking for the necklace?...cause it’s not here anymore”

Her neck almost snapped she turned so sharply towards you, “Care to repeat yourself dear because my heads currently on the line, that’s worth more money than I’ll get in several life times”

You let out a small laugh, “It’s fine I’ve got something of equal value” you reassured her as you walked over to the dresser pulling out the leather strap with the coin fastened on it, you placed it around your neck before turning to Mary who had the most unamused look across her face.

“A piece of leather and a coin?, I could bloody put that together with things I find on the bottom of my shoe-oh wait it’s that Frye fellows isn’t it?”

“Ah she remembers my future husband” You laughed as she rolled her eyes, “Can you imagine the look on my fathers face if I married him, jheez I’d want a portrait of it”

“It would be fantastic now hurry up before your late” Mary said pushing you towards the door before you quickened your step and headed for the carriage.

 

 

You sat opposite your mother, clearly she didn’t get the message that it’s a funeral, if her cleavage was any more pushed up they’d become part of her chin.

“Now you better behave” She said as she fanned herself looking you up and down, “I mean it or I’ll be telling your father”

You nodded before looking out the window, the streets were filled with children running around barefoot, mud smeared across their faces as they scrambled over fences and thieving what they could from the pockets of unsuspecting passers by. The sun bounced off the sodden cobble streets as the clatter of the horses shoes made you go into your own little world, where you were roaming the streets just like them, helping as many people as you could while also having a loving family to go home too. You wanted to know what it was like to live, not to be forced too. You wanted so badly to be more than a name. Unfortunately you were snapped back to the gruelling reality as the carriage came to a slow stop, your mother stepped out first as you followed behind her to the church. Out of the corner of your eye you could have sworn you saw a figure running across the roof tops, you assured yourself it was just a raven and carried on.

 

The service was boring, you couldn’t give a shit about this man or his family, they were all revolting in your eyes but you were on your best behaviour singing the hymns to perfection and greeting the family with your mother. Ignoring all the sleazily looks they were giving her, you’d managed to excuse yourself to get some air as you headed out the back of the church.

“Animals” You sighed as you stood messing with the coin on your necklace, “Wondering if he’s here”

“And as if my magic” Jacob announced as he landed in front of you making you almost jump out of your skin, “Didn’t mean to scare you love” He smirked as he brushed muck off his shoulder, you stood in shock as he had cuts all over his chest.

“What the fuck happened to you!?” You said alarmed reaching into your pocket and producing a small napkin your mother had given you to ‘cry’ into, “You’re bleeding” you started to lightly dab the blood away before looking up towards Jacob who was just staring down at you. “Sorry” You muttered quickly stepping away.

“No…I just didn’t expect that from someone like you” He said removing his top hat momentarily as he slicked his hair back, “Don’t seem that kinda type”

“There’s a lotta things you don’t know about me”

“I know you’re a thief” He spoke as he reached forward holding the coin making sure his fingers weren’t pressing against your skin, “I believe this is mine.”

“An eye for an eye, don’t you agree?” You smirked as he let out a small laugh, “You can have it-“, you went to unfasten it but Jacob quickly pressed his body up against you, hiding you behind one of the ridges of the wall as you heard people walking past.

After a few moments of your heart racing like a jack hammer, he leaned back releasing you from his embrace, you knew a red tinge was definitely apparent across your face, “I-I er” You coughed, “As I was saying you can have it back.”

“There he is!” You heard a guard yell, without knowing what was going on Jacob had hold of your wrist as you were running with him.

“I can’t run in heels!” You shouted indicating for him to stop for a brief moment so you could kick them off, he stopped turning sharply to face you, “Thanks I’ll-“. Next thing you knew you were flung over his shoulder as you glided up the side of a building hearing the sound of a winch and a box crashing to the ground.

You sat behind a chimney pot as Jacob carefully prowled the roof tops taking out any guards he saw before crouching down in front of you.

“You got a knife I could borrow?” You asked as he looked at you confused before handing you his kukri, “Thanks” You smiled before ripping off the bottom off the dress so it hung just above your knees, immediately Jacob turned away his face bright red, “Sorry but I’m still not done” You laughed as you picked the sleeves seams loose and tore them off. “Better” You said rolling your shoulders. Moments later Jacobs coat lay on top of you.

“Ha-Have some decency” He muttered as he still was faced away, you smiled as you put his coat on wrapping it around yourself covering your exposed torso.

“You don’t have the shield your eyes any more, I really couldn’t care less” You sighed as he turned to face you, “So why’d you bring me to this amazing location?, you do know how much trouble I’m going to be in with my Father…” It suddenly dawned on you, jumping to your feet you ran off trying to find a ladder to climb down with.

You felt Jacobs arm around your side pulling you in close, before feeling a blade pressed up against your side, “I’m kidnapping you this time love.”

“What-“  The blade suddenly vanished from your side as his hands quickly tied your napkin around your mouth, “Wh—t th- f—k” You muffled out slamming your foot down on his as he let out a hiss but didn’t even release his grip on your body slightly. You slammed your head back into his chin causing him to stumble back as you ran forwards, instantly Jacob had you pinned to the roof slates, you threw a punch at him colliding directly with his face as a ring cut his lip.

“Ow” He glared down at you as he brushed his thumb over his lip, “You want to play rough love” He growled as he held your hands above your head, “Cause I can assure you I can play rough.”

You let out a huff as you slammed your knee up into his crotch as he let out a groan still not moving an inch, “Now that’s just cruel” He wheezed before moving his knees so they pressed down on your thighs, rendering your whole body useless. You felt defeated as you looked him in the eyes, silently begging him for your release.

“Please” You whimpered out through the napkin as you tried to close your legs, “Kill me first” You muttered as Jacobs whole expression changed, within a few seconds the napkin was removed as he stood above you.

“…What…Why?” You said voicing breaking as you scrambled backwards, “What do you want!” You yelled tossing a loose slab of rock at him which shattered against his arm he blocked with, “What the fuck!” You screamed.

“I was testing something.”

“Testing something!, Testing something!, you fucking psycho you don’t do that!” You screeched tears welling up in your eyes as Jacob stood in silence looking at you, “Don’t come near me again” You said through gritted teeth as you tore the necklace from around your neck throwing it at him, “Jerk!” You turned storming off.

You stood on the edge of a terrace looking at the wire which hung over the streets, you took a deep breath before scampering over it to the other side, you ran along the roof tops, all your past experience flooding back to you, you reached into Jacobs coat finding a dagger which you used to take out a sniper posted on a window ledge. You stripped her of her trousers, shoes and shirt throwing them on but keeping Jacobs coat, before climbing down the buildings onto a back street.  It was strange for you to blend in with public, you hadn’t sneaked out in a while so you decided to make a visit to the fight club. Pushing the door open you walked in only to be met by Robberts warm embrace.

“(f/n), my god I thought that heartless bastard had sold you off!” He said pulling out of the hug and looking at you, “My looks like you’ve had a rough day….have I seen that coat before?” He asked out loud as he spun you around, “That’s that Frye twins coat!”

“Oh you know the bastard then” You said taking it off and throwing it into a heap of mud, “Couldn’t care less for him”

“One of my top fighters, earning me a lot of money my dear” He smiled as he went to pick up the coat, folding it over his arm, “He’ll want it back”

“Damn right I want it back” Jacobs voice boomed from behind you as you turned sharply to face him, “I need a word with you.”

“You don’t deserve even a second of my time” You spat back as he growled prowling forward and dragging you towards the edge of the ring, “Get off” You snapped throwing his arm off you.

“I looked into you Miss Ellsworth and things don’t add up. There’s no way a Lady would remove her clothes like that or even manage to throw such strong punches, definitely came as a surprise to hurt that much” He said holding his jaw slightly, “So what did you do eh?, kill the daughter and take her place to live in a lap of luxury”

“You dumb twat you don’t know shit about me so don’t assume anything” You hissed back, “ But yes I do throw a good right hook and next him I’ll give you a taste of my left as well” You smiled leaning against the fence, “The last thing I want to be known for is that family, they’re disgusting pieces of trash, my Fathers a monster who’s done horrible things and my mother’s filthy whore-“

“Sorry.” Jacob cut you off as you raised an eyebrow, “I didn’t know and my plan before wasn’t my brightest idea…” He looked at you as you tapped your foot, “Look I didn’t-I didn’t think it through, but I am sorry, I didn’t think you’d be so scared”

“What the hell did you expect me to do!, lay down and let you have your way with me!” You lashed back as Jacob looked around as people started to murmur things.

“Do you have to be so loud love” He muttered as you realised you had everyone’s attention in the club, “Look I honestly want to say sorry, I’m an idiot sometimes…”

“Oh finally right about something brother” A female spoke as she approached you, “I know exactly who you are (f/n), I can only apologise for how much of an idiot my brother is, who clearly gave up half way through his research” She glared at him as he scowled at her, “My name is Evie Frye, Robbert here has told me about you and some of the things you’ve been put through, all I can say is that your father will be on my list soon”

You smiled at Evie as she extended her hand, “Please don’t be formal with me” You sighed kindly declining her hand, “But I accept your apology for your brother, you seem much better than him”

“Hold on a minute I-“

“Ignore him, I want to know if you’ll help me out with something?” Evie said talking over Jacob as you smiled seeing how angry he looked, “So what do you say?”

“If you can manage to sneak me back into my house without my father noticing then we have a deal”

“Easy.” She smirked as she looked at Jacob, “Time to correct your wrongs Brother”

“Yeah yeah” He muttered snatching his coat off Robbert and throwing it on, “Alright, time to put a ransom on your head love."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah updating 2 times in less than a month, shocking right?, lol hope you enjoy this tried to add in Jacobs more aggressive nature rather than thought out plans, but hope you enjoyed it :))

**Author's Note:**

> Look who's actually back writing fic, did you guys miss me?? also this any good? haven't written in so long I don't really know if it's decent, anyways thanks for reading <3


End file.
